Kimberly's Top Ten Ways to
by Shawn30
Summary: When a misunderstanding leads to trouble with Tommy, Kim resorts to her eccentric bag of tricks to get back in her boyfriend's good graces.


**Title: "Kimberly Top Ten Ways to get out of her Boyfriend's Doghouse"**  
**Chapter (1/1)**  
**Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: When a misunderstanding leads to trouble with Tommy, Kim resorts to her eccentric bag of tricks to get back in her boyfriend's good graces.**

**Category: Romance/Humor/Some Political Incorrectness **

**Rating: R for language, sexual innuendo, and mild sexuality.**  
**Time-line/Spoilers: AU - MMPR senior Year. Zeo and Turbo never happened. Aisha, Rocky, and Adam joined the team while Jason, Trini, and Zack never left.**

**Special Note: This story is mostly told from Kim's P.O.V, though it ends in Tommy's P.O.V.**

**Authors Notes: Lets have a light-hearted, flirty, quirky, romantic good time.**

**Dedicated to: psycochick32 - An amazing writer in her own right, but a steady reviewer and supporter of my work for nearly 2 years now. I never seem to have enough time to write back and tell you how appreciative I am of all your reviews and the time you take to write me, but here's my best thanks. Sorry, no smut this time:)**

**"Men are from Earth. Women are from Earth. Deal with it."**  
**~~ George Carlin**

**"To be happy with a man you must understand him a lot and love him a little. To be happy with a woman you must love her a lot and not try to understand her at all."**  
**~~ Helen Rowland**

**(Kimberly Hart's P.O.V.)**  
**Angel Grove High School **

**Mr. Crabshaw's World History Class **

**Tuesday, March 3 1997 8:50 AM **

**Angel Grove, Ca**

I am most definitely in the doghouse.

After last nights gut-wrenching argument with Tommy, coupled with me discovering afterwards how I absolutely misunderstood everything that happened and hurt my boyfriend's feelings a great deal really sucked. He wouldn't so much as take my phone calls to apologize, nor would he accept them this morning. I left a heartfelt "I'm sorry" speech on his answering machine well before I knew he left for school, but still nothing. Nada. Zilch. It seems I crossed a line that I am now going to be punished for, and no matter how teenagery that sounds, I am being cut off from him until he feels I've learned my lesson.

Yeah, like the silent treatment has ever solved one relationship problem.

Nonetheless, Tommy can be as stubborn as a mule when he wants to be. And right now as I lean against the back classroom wall watching him brood behind his desk, I'm reminded he is the most handsome mule on Earth. But he's mad at me and what's worse, I deserve. I doubted his character, something he obviously never thought I would do. I hurt him a great deal and I hate myself for it, seeing as how I barely slept a wink last night after crying my eyes out. Staring up at the ceiling while running up Aisha and Trini's phone bill wasn't exactly productive. This divide between us is all my fault and if I'm this wigged out after barely half a day apart I know I can't let this go on any further.

I'm rational enough, despite my numerous bouts of being not rational at all, to know and understand that I am only a seventeen year-old girl with serious trust issues due to my parents legendarily bad breakup and subsequent hell-on-earth divorce proceedings. I jumped to conclusions last night and now I'm paying the price for hurting the man I love. He might not be acting mature with how he's handling this, but I just can't blame him either. My mom's sage advice was to give Tommy time and space, and then wait until he contacts me.

But dear old mom doesn't realize that as nice and normal as that sounds, nothing in my life is remotely like your average teenage girl. Tommy and I are part of a secret spandex-wearing superhero team who fight gigantic, mildly retarded alien monsters on weekday afternoons after 4:00 PM. I have been attacked in the park so many times it wouldn't make sense to call 911 or the police. I mean really, what would I say? "Yes, this is Kimberly Hart yet again. Yep, it's 4:15 PM and I am in Angel Grove Park where the assault occurred. There were six of them. Male I think. No, they did not speak English just like they didn't yesterday. They were wearing matching gray jumpsuits. They jumped around a lot and then attacked me, but never went for my purse. I fought them off and punched them in their chest, over the letter Z. They disappeared into thin air. Yeah, they just went Poof! Me, oh I'm fine. I get attacked in youth centers, alleys, caves, forests, abandoned warehouses, and parking lots on a regular basis. Yes, there were witnesses, but they all ran... I told you they didn't drop any identification... no, I am not on crack, sniffing paint, snorting coke, or smoking joints. Aliens attacked me after school in the park! What, of course I fought back. You know what, say one more freaking word and see if a Pink Crane Zord doesn't drop a rocket down your chimney. It sure as hell won't be Santa Claus."

And if that wacky mental train of thought wasn't zany enough, well I happen to be head over heels in love with my boyfriend. I can't just sit back and wait for him to cool off like a normal person would. So to that end I need to fix this now.

See, I know he's not going to break up with me over this. Painful though my actions were, its not enough to end what we took so long to build and means the world to us both. But he deserves me to put forth the extra effort this time. When he came back to lead the team and become the White Ranger he worked his butt off making things up to me after he disappeared for weeks and didn't respond to any of my calls after losing his powers. He went that extra mile and I didn't in any way make it easy for him. But he kept at it. So to that end I'm going to dig into my little bag of mischievous tricks and get my sweetheart back!

Grinning to myself, my first trick of the day is absolutely evil. Divinely evil. Evil with a capital E. And yes, I am patting myself on the back for my ingenuity. See, it seems us Rangers are mildly obsessive about our Ranger colors. We're somehow hot-wired into going waaaayyyy overboard when it comes to our color. Our powers seem to generate a mildly unhealthy compulsion to dress, decorate, and surround ourselves with whatever particular Ranger color we are. Its the weirdest sense and maybe for the first year I was a Ranger I never even realized it. Then one day when I peeked in my dresser drawer and saw I had twenty-seven pink bras.

I knew either something was kinda wrong or I was going nuts.

Still, as time passed it became our little team joke. If being spandex-wearing afternoon superhero's wasn't crazy enough, we're all wearing the same color each and every day right down to our socks and underwear. Such insane lives we lead.

Which leads me to Tactic 1#. My dearest Tommy sits behind me, so to reach my desk I have to walk past him. Pushing off the wall past the hairy Allen twins, my journey down the aisle past him draws a audible gasp from his lips as I pass by. Paying him no mind, I hook my book-bag behind my desk and then set about opening my notepad.

Of course he noticed I'm dressed in all white today. My tank top, jean vest, jean mini-skirt, socks, and Keds sneakers are all white. My hair's pulled back in a ponytail with a little white ribbon. And I can feel his brown eyes caressing me all over every square inch my body. One day over a year ago I wore a white ribbon in my hair, and for some strange reason Tommy was all over me all day long. I couldn't beat him off with a stick, not that I minded. His behavior was amusingly out of character, but so much fun. Later on he confided to me that seeing me wear something with his color was, and he blushed while saying this, driving him crazy out of his mind.

If a single hair ribbon did that then imagine how he must feel now?

WOO HOO!

Having waited the appropriate amount of time, curiosity got the better of me when I finally turned around, flashing him a devastating smile as the class filled up around us. "Morning, Handsome."

A caged lion dying to strike lived within his tense gaze as he glared hard at me. Part shock, part anger, and part arousal was easily read all over his face and the tense set of his shoulders. The tick of his jaw and flared nostrils sealed the deal. It appeared he wanted to either yell at me or pounce on me. I wouldn't have minded the latter. Anyway, after a moment of composure he grumbled a "Hi," crossed his legs, and then pretended to start reading his book. I gave a small, quiet laugh cause after three seconds he realized his book was upside down.

Point 1 for me.

Class filled up with the usual suspects, but this was the only one Tommy and I shared together. None of the other Rangers had World History Extended. The utterly unique Mr. Crabshaw graced us with his usual comedic flair about how he'd appreciate it if we didn't fall asleep or snore during the class-long black and white movie we were about to watch, but even he knew it wasn't going to hold our interest. He's a great teacher who mixes his own personal style and killer dimples with the way the school forces him to teach us. Including having to watch this movie on World War 1 that there won't even be a test on.

The lights fell and soon I was drowned in old school black and white news-reels. Suddenly I recalled the weirdest dream I had a couple of nights ago. It seemed like a mini-movie made by a group of idiots who were hired by a group of imbeciles who were funded by a group of morons and told by a team of dumdasses that that this made some sort of retarded sense. To make matters worse, and me cringe, I happened to be the star of this particular dreamland production.

Apparently I moved to Florida to play the accordion for a living. While there I cheated on Tommy with a guy who played Mickey Mouse at Disney Land over the weekend, and wrote him a letter breaking up with him. In the letter I called him my brother. Yeeaahhh... To make matters worse in my infinite wisdom I sent the letter to the Juice Bar cause... well, I guess I forgot his home address and thought it was better to break his heart in a public place rather than behind closed doors. The whole thing seemed like a quickie exit storyline for a beloved television character done by simple-minded writers forced to shove anything out there as quickly as they could without giving much thought to it.

Oh well...

But I have always loved writing letters, and seeing as how this movie had another good fifty minutes to go I started writing something for Tommy without much forethought. Let's see, how to start.

_**"Dearest Tommy,**_

_**I, Kimberly Ann Hart, of sound, mind and body hereby accept that I in fact suck. As a girlfriend I have failed and I suck royally. I jumped to conclusions last night and I am very sorry. I love you and I believe in you. I guess I just got caught up in expecting the worse because of my issues with my Dad and my parents divorce. I know you do not deserve to have to deal with that as you have always been honest with me. Again, I'm sorry, sweetheart. Please forgive your mildly crazy but awesome girlfriend. And while you're at it please take this little survey cause if you are as bored watching this movie as I am you will need something to occupy your time.**_

_**1. Who would you rather kiss at the movies? (Kim) (Adam) (Skull)**_

_**2. Short chicks rock because? (They are gravitationally proportionate to the Earth's magnetic pull) (Very back-seat-of-the-car flexible) (Can easily be tugged into your lap to snuggle with at a moments notice)**_

_**3. K.A.H.O. will one day stand for? (Kissing A Hot Onion) (Kicking All Hungry Ostriches) (Kimberly Ann Hart-Oliver *hint, hint*)**_

_**4. "Beautiful" means... (a really hot and attractive girl) (is Slovakian for the phrase "You are a goats uncle) (Kim)**_

_**5. My fondest wish in life is to... (become a martial arts champion) (become the longest serving leader of the Power Rangers) (someday boink Kim's brains out!)**_

_**6. My ideal woman is... (A bubbly and quite bendy gymnast) (a all-around social butterfly involved in Girl Scouts and flower clubs) (a member of shopaholics anonymous) (the most awesome Pink Ranger) (all of the above)**_

_**7. Seeing me in all white has you... (hot, hard, and bothered) (wondering if I screwed up all my laundry by accident) (really hot, really hard, and really bothered)**_

_**Please sign and date, then return A.S.A.P to your Pinky,**_

_**The future K.A.H.O."**_

Folding the letter neatly, I calmly toss it over my shoulder onto Tommy's desk. My pesky and quite useful snoopy hearing hears the paper unfolding as I wait for his reply.

It doesn't come.

Oh yeah, I am way in the back of the dog house. I might be in the basement. But its okay as I intend to be out of it and back in the Tommy penthouse before the day is out. I just have to be patient.

As our teacher apologizes for making us watch the movie, the credits roll and the lights switch back on. I catch a flash of white sweep by me as Tommy quickly vacates the room, but not before flinging my letter back in my lap.

He signed and dated the back of it.

Quickly opening it, I blush, smile, and give a tiny little triumphant foot-tap under my desk. He answered my little whimsical survey...

_**1. Who would you rather kiss at the movies? (Kim)**_

_**2. Short chicks rock because... (Can easily be tugged into your lap to snuggle with at a moments notice)**_

_**3. K.A.H.O. will one day stand for... (Kimberly Ann Hart-Oliver *hint, hint*)**_

_**4. "Beautiful" means... (Kim)**_

_**5. My fondest wish in life is to... (someday SOON! boink Kim's brains out!)**_

_**6. My ideal woman is... (all of the above)**_

_**7. Seeing me in all white has you... (really hot, really hard, and really bothered)**_

My eyes dart towards Tommy when he walks by. I barely manage to grab at his wrist. "Are you still made at me?" I grin sweetly.

His eyes narrow. "Yes. Very."

Understandable. I give a little nod, release his wrist and then sit back as the class files out. "I'm sorry."

He glances away, and then gives me the once over again. Yes, he's angry at me and hurt, but he's hot over me wearing all white today. I can't help the smirk that plays over my face. "Still love me?"

A ghost of a matching smirk crosses his face before he somehow wills it away. Unlike that very impressive erection I'm not sure he knows I've been staring at since he stood up. Walking backwards towards the door, he replies, "... we'll see," then exists the classroom.

Of course he still loves me. I'd kill him if he didn't. I mean... okay, I'm totally not homicidal no matter what Rocky thinks. I just love Tommy and I've got to fix thing with us. I scored a couple of points just now, but the day is young and I haven't won just yet.

But I will.

Kimberly Hart always wins.

Unless she plays Scrabble against Billy.

Then I lose.

But other than that, I so win all the time!

**(Kimberly Hart's P.O.V.)**  
**Angel Grove High School Cafeteria **

**Tuesday, March 3 1997 12:12 PM **

**Angel Grove, Ca**

Okay, wearing all white today long might have turned my boyfriend on, but its driving me batty.

As if walking into the daily drama that is the Angel Grove High School cafeteria isn't enough, I feel about ready to jump clear out of my skin. I NEED SOMETHING PINK NOW! I could have worn a pink bra and underwear set, but I was all-in on my plan to get out of my boyfriend's doghouse, so I went that extra mile. But there's this odd nervous energy, strange body twitch, and general weirdness coursing through me that I know is there because for the first time in years there's not a trace of pink on me anywhere.

Exhaling a deeply held breath, I'm just not going to worry about it right now. Gonna push it all to the back of my mind and let it go. Wearing white got the desired sensual effect on my honey, so that's a positive sign I will cling to for the rest of the day until he's putty in my hands again.

As I clear my way through the crowds of my fellow teens I once again have to wonder why God saw fit to make me so short. Really, could 5'5 have been that tough a height for me? I can't see over anyone half the time and it sucks! And the floor in here is to squeaky, not that I'm not used to it by now. And who just let one fly... ewww, boys can be so gross sometimes. Silent and deadly indeed.

Moving right along.

Speaking of gross as I reach the busy food counter notice see that we are already out of pizza and there are no salads for today. Great, just great. But lo and behold we have mystery-meat meatloaf, turkey with dressing, and mac and cheese. Hmmm, I gotta admit it does smell good. Looks edible enough. Hey, its free and free is always good in my book. And since I went without breakfast this morning due to stress I'm starved. I was starting to look forward to this lunch until I saw that Holly was serving the mac and cheese without plastic gloves on.

Hand-Job Holly, a name well-earned according to a number of boys is serving part of our lunch today. Look, I absolutely hate rumors and innuendo, especially as they pertain to girls cause we get the short end of the stick and bad reputations for crap we mostly don't even do. But Holly is a world class uppity bitch who ruined two relationships due to her skanky 'handiwork', pun intended. No, I do not think I will be entertaining the mac and cheese today. No way, no how.

After ordering my lunch I find my reflection in the misty glass overhang interesting. Hmm, I think I might get some hi-lites in my hair. I've been a chocolaty brunette for so many years, but maybe I should try something different. College is just around the corner and it might be time for a change. Certainly wouldn't hurt to shake things up a bit. I'll ponder all things hair related at a later date.

"Thanks," I offer Kathy, our beloved school cook as I gather my lunch, a diet Coke and I'm on my way with my tray. Side-stepping a boy who desperately needs a haircut, I pass the pregnant girls table while shaking my head at the lunacy of being pregnant and under the age of eighteen, still in high school, and being a heck of a burden on your family. Everyone's got a story and I'm sure they all do, but there's just no way I am going to get knocked up in high school. Still. I wish them the best, but that will never be me. I got birth control and a box of condoms under my bed. May not have used them yet, but when Tommy and I finally get naughty you can bet that box will be used every freaking time.

On my journey through the boisterous hustle and bustle of the cafeteria I find myself walking past the geek table. Its something I always enjoy as I'm kind of a favorite among them. They like Billy, who in turn is one of my best friends and they like my legs. Hey, a girl's gotta take a compliment wherever she can get them these days. So I always manage a little flirty smile and even toss a air-kiss or two their way. See, I'm smart enough to know that those A+ students who don't have much fashion sense, romantic charm, girlfriends, or athletic coordination will be the ones making six figure salaries and driving Mercedes Benzs in the next six years while most of the jock table who make fun of them will work at Taco Bell's late night drive thru or your local bowling alley.

Geeks are my friends and I like them all. Plus they think gymnasts are hot. AND THEY ARE SO RIGHT!

Yeah, I yell in my head from time to time. On my way...

Of course we have the 90210 wannabees with their flowing golden hair, daddy-given credit cards, and cars at age sixteen when most of us are still borrowing, more like begging, our mom to use her car that needs a oil change and tune-up. Fuck them sideways! Oh well, I leave them be as I have no interest in looking down on anyone. And not just cause with my diminutive height I can't.

Reaching the Ranger table, second one from the wall all the way in the back by the broken candy vending machine, I notice that my boyfriend is no where to be fou... oh... Nah, he's sitting all the way over there by himself in stark protest to my presence. Its almost cute if it wasn't so silly. He's almost pouting and all I want to do is pull his hair and kiss him all of a sudden. Boy do I have it bad for Tommy Oliver.

Rocky, Aisha, Trini, and Zack await my presence with obvious smirks and boundless mirth in their wee hearts. Yeah, I just left my creative writing class.

"You know, Kim," Rocky feels the need to explain as I take a seat next to him. He leans into my ear, "Nothing says 'I'm sorry' to a guy like hot sex."

Aiming a narrowed brow his way, Aisha took that moment to throw a M&M at his head. "It must suck that no girl has ever said 'I'm sorry' to you." Snickers around the table. Rocky rolled his eyes, then dug into his mac and cheese. Thankfully I know for a fact he resisted Hand-Job Holly's irresistible grip, pun intended again. Good boy. Now if I can only get you and Sha together...

"Kim, girl, if I didn't love you like a sister I'd think you were kinda hot in all white, but you've got to be about to go crazy," Zack laughed while digging into his lunch.

"I am," I replied. Mmm, I love Diet Coke. "It feels like I'm totally out of place. This outfit took the last of my money and for lunch tomorrow I might have to brown bag it. I need my color pink back NOW!"

Zack aimed a Twinkie at me. "Hey, wearing white may help you with anyone's suspicions. My mom asked me one day if I was preparing to be a mortician after high school due to how much black I wear. Now you ladies and gents know the Zack-man cannot work around dead people. But apparently I dress as if I'm going to a funeral every day."

"Yellow is nice when you're five, but when it becomes your primary color as you're nearing eighteen years of age, parents tend to wonder if you're in some kind of gang," Trini relayed. "Like what kind of gang wears bright yellow every day."

"Big Bird Gang?"

"Shut up, Rocky."

Yeah, we all have stories about our families and friends wondering why in the world we are so hung up on one color for almost everything we wear. We share a few, and more good times as lunch slowly passes signaling half our day is done. My God, in just a month and a half this is all going to be over and we're gonna be spread all over the place in college trying to keep in touch. And for all the bitching and moaning I've done about the food or the teenage drama of this place, some of my happiest moments ever were right here with the best friends a girl could ever have.

Not gonna get misty, not gonna get misty, not gonna get misty!

"So how goes getting out of Tommy's doghouse?"

Trini tears me away from my internal melodrama, so I spare a glance in my boyfriend's direction. His back is to me, but I know he knows I'm here. We're sexy-psychic like that. "First period was very good, but he's still being pissy."

"Knee him to the balls."

"Aisha, I can always count on you for the violence." Mmmm, this turkey isn't bad at all either. "Seriously though, he's not super mad, just disappointed in me. And that does hurt."

"Kim, you gotta understand," Zack chimed in. "Tommy is a guy. Us guys, at least us good ones, we don't cheat or fool around like we know alot of guys do. And when we get accused and we know we didn't do anything wrong, then its a big deal. Now I don't agree with how Tommy is acting, but I would be pissed at you too. Tommy would never cheat on you. That boy could barely find the courage to ask you out on a date. The Zack-man schooled him on how to romance you, and still you had to do most of the work. So yeah, you messed up big-time."

"I know, I know." Dropping my fork back to the plate, I sigh. "I'm going to make this up to him the same way he made it up to me after he got his White Ranger powers."

"Knee," Aisha pealed off one finger, "His balls," another digit, "Impact!" Her fist into the palm of her hand.

"Sha, quit it." Laughing at lunch with your buds is the remedy for any crap going on in your life. Of course at that very moment we all notice Lacy Summers maneuver over to Tommy's table and take a seat.

In every high school around the world there's at least one Lacy Summers. A person so genetically gifted, so thoroughly beaten with the Pretty-Stick that she makes mere mortal girls look like they are dressed in potato sacks and covered in dirt. She doesn't walk, she glides and boys fall to her feet to worship. Standing 5'5, with a pair of C-cup breasts only a unfair God or a gifted plastic surgeon could grant, she was perfection on two shapely legs. Slim, flat tummy. Clear, olive skin. And for the self-proclaimed Booty-expert or Booty-ologist, Zack called her ass the most perfectly firm, round thing he had ever seen. Add in a face that melted mens hearts, green eyes, and auburn locks...

The bitch was a perfect 10!

Yes, I'm hating. I don't even known her and I'm being unfair. But how in the hell do you look like that in high school?

Ominously, Aisha leaned over the table and whispered. "Want me to snatch her?"

"What?" I asked.

"Girl, its a black thang. Involves severe hair pulling and dragging by the hair." Aisha looked to Zack, who confirmed her explanation. "I'll snatch her for you if you want. Just give the word."

"And hey, I'm Vietnamese," Trini chimed in. "We don't snatch, but I bet I could build a bamboo cage or something."

"See, there's a plan. I snatch her, Kim kidnaps, and Trini holds her captive in a bamboo cage. Now that's a plan."

Rocky glanced at all of us while shaking his head. Clearly amused and a tiny bit scared. "You three need to get laid YESTERDAY! Suddenly Hand-Job Holly isn't sounding so bad."

"And if you go near her I will tear off whatever she touches and throw it in Angel Grove Harbor!" Aisha threatened with venom... and dare I wish, a bit to much gusto even for her. The table turns eerily silent as we all stare at her and my heart skips a beat cause I think my girl just revealed a wee bit of the green-eyed monster. Sha suddenly looks flustered. Rocky seems quite pleased, though he's trying to hide it. NICE!

Speaking of that particular emerald-gaze wearing monster, my own rears its ugly head as Lacy says something that nearly doubles Tommy over with laughter. Hmmm, murder seems like not that bad of a hobby all of a sudden. "Pardon me, I need to..." Zack clears his throat, warning me with his eyes not to make the same mistake twice. My brother in every way that counts knows me oh so well. "Say hi to someone." I offer a wave and depart.

Feeling nervous while approaching my boyfriend feels weird since he is in fact my boyfriend. But when standing close to Lacy Summers, its easy to get a bit self-conscious. I'm straight and I know she's hot. "Hey," I offered a bit weakly.

"Hey Kim," Lacy replied, smiling a smile so vibrant I had to make sure I wasn't lesbian cause God she is beautiful. Nah, I still like boys. But her teeth are so white its like she brushes them with pure sunlight. "I found this lonely stranger eating all by himself and I think he lost his way."

"Really?" I nod a bit sarcastically as I sit across from her, but right next to Tommy whose still not looking at me. "He never listens, does he?"

"Men rarely do." Lacy looks from Tommy to me, and then back again. But not with a ounce of girl-evil or skankiness. I'd almost says it was...envy. But even then not envy of me having Tommy. Maybe just us in general. We've been together forever it seems and in that whole time while I've seen Lacy date guys, not once have I ever heard the word boyfriend mentioned with to her name. Maybe being perfect isn't all its cracked up to be.

"So Mr. Mopey Pants here," Lacy playfully taunts, to which Tommy grins and I can't help but to laugh, "Despite my sparkling wit isn't being forthcoming with why he's not sitting with his girlfriend the way he does every single day. And while I am no relationship expert, I've watched you two for a long time and you seem really good for each other. Some of us would love to meet that special someone and its lonely when you haven't," she relayed a bit too truthfully as I sensed a somber note about her. "So whatever your issues are, fix them so us single people can go back to hating you from afar. Thank you very much."

After a cute little wink to both of us, Lacy departed with a smile. Forever and a day I watched her as if she had the whole world in her hands, never once guessing that maybe she saw me that way too. Being young was a learning experience every single day.

Oh well, time to work on my own love life. Then maybe see if I can hook Lacy up with Jason. Wouldn't hurt to try. Anyhoo, time to tend my own backyard... "I miss you." Tommy gave a small nod, nursing his little chug of milk. This strong, martial arts titan has no idea how cute he looks drinking from this tiny carton of milk. "I'm not going to offer you sex in order to get out the doghouse."

Tommy lifted his milk carton to his mouth. "I would have never asked for that."

Leaning into his side, my breath fanned his ear when I whispered, "Good, cause I was totally going to fuck hard if that's what it took." Milk spewed from his mouth and I believe nostrils too. Funniest thing I've seen in forever as I'm just cackling while he's wiping his chin with a napkin. "I'm totally kidding, honey."

"I... I knew that."

Yeah, right. You were hoping just a little. I can tell. Still, even that makes me smile. I take the initiative to snuggle a bit closer to him. He doesn't move away, perhaps missing the warmth of us as much as I do. Seriously, its been half a day since we've had issues but already any threat to what we fought for must be crushed. "You are the B.o.K."

With our thighs touching beneath the table, he turns into me, gazing down into my eyes and all I want him to do is kiss me. "What does that stand for?"

"Boyfriend of Kim."

He might of giggled. "You're strange."

"You knew that a long time ago. And still you love me." My assumption rests between us.

"Regardless..."

"Ha! You do still love me!" He just stares at me and I sigh. He's being serious while I'm going for silly. I pull back and take his hand in mind. "I wish I were a perfect person that could guarantee you I will always respond to things correctly, never misunderstand anything, and not make you pay for the issues I have regarding trust. Issues my Dad has a lot to do with. But I can't promise you that. What I can promise is that I will learn from my mistakes and try to trust your heart." I squeeze his hand softly. "You're my first everything when it comes to love. I'm still learning as I go."

"I couldn't be farther from perfect, Kim. You know that. My issues go far darker than most... Green Ranger and all," he noted with barely a breath of air. "But I have never, ever doubted you."

"I know and I'm so sorry I ever doubted you. Please forgive me?" He leans down and does the sweetest thing ever when he presses his forehead to mine for a couple of heartbeats, our eyes shut as the world fades around us. He silently tells me things will be okay. If I loved him more I don't think I'd be breathing as he consumes me. Boy, I am reading far to many naughty romance novels.

After a moment he looks down at his lunch and frowns. "I really had a taste for mac and cheese, but..."

"Hand Job Holly?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't do it."

"Good."

Tommy smiled brightly. "I'm still mad at you."

"Gonna milk this for all its worth, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's the current plan."

I squeeze his hand again, enjoying our moment alone. "Don't worry, I'll win eventually. I always do."

**(Kimberly Hart's P.O.V.)**  
**Angel Grove Youth Center **

**Tuesday, March 3 1997 5:30 PM **

**Angel Grove, Ca**

One long, slow bend seductively tapers off into sweeping twirl that arches my back as I perform to the sensual rhythm of Toni Braxton's "You're Making Me High." This is hardly my typical floor routine, but if my audience of a hotly aroused boyfriend and his class of seven 12 year-old male students is any indication I must be doing something right.

Being naughty on purpose feels a little wicked to me, but I think that's a good thing. As if my white leotard wasn't driving Tommy crazy as I caught sight of him miss three demonstration katas I know he'd complete in his sleep, my salacious performance has him glaring at me as if he's not sure if he wants to yell at me or fuck me.

It's the latter, of course.

I am giving this performance a full rated NC-17 to remind him of what he desires most and how I am all his. The sexy music flows through me and this is seduction far more than gymnastics art. I'm enjoying this little journey into the dark-side, a world away from my perky cuteness as Trini calls it. Well I'll be eighteen in a couple of months and do not intend to be a virgin by then. Tommy and I are sure, have waited, been patient, and the clocks ticking on all this unresolved sexual tension we intend to fully resolve over a three day sex-a-thon weekend at his uncle's cabin just as soon as we graduate. We'll exchange V-cards, burn them, and then laugh as the ashes blow away.

But first I must atone for yesterdays transgression, and get a wee bit of payback by tempting my poor virginal honey with all that he's dying to touch. And by the time the song finally ends I've garnered an array of whistles and claps of appreciation. I'm flushed, blushing, and probably as politically incorrect as possible for dancing the way I just did in front of those young, impressionable boys.

And yet every single one of them is smiling at me. I can't blame them though, I humbly think to myself as I talk to myself.

As for my boyfriend, his strong arms are crossed, brown eyes narrowed hard in my direction, and appearing painfully... "proud" in his white Gi that leaves little to the imagination. With a towel in hand I waltz over to him, hook it around his neck, drag him down and kiss him so hard he groans in my mouth. Breaking before Ernie calls us over for another talk, which would be our fourth about public displays of teenage hornyiness, I mouth a silent "I love you," and then depart for a much needed shower cold shower.

I can feel his eyes all over me every step of the way.

Good!

**(Kimberly Hart's P.O.V.)**  
**Parking Lot Angel Grove Youth Center **

**Tuesday, March 3 1997 8:30 PM **

**Angel Grove, Ca**

"What the fuck! Dammit!"

As I watch from my sneaky, hidden perch just around the corner, I can't help laughing to myself as Tommy circled his Jeep with a murderous rage roaring in his brown eyes and expletives flying out his pretty mouth a mile a second. Ever the gentleman raised with manners, it takes a whole heck of a lot to make my boyfriend curse, but his current predicament seems to have struck a particular cord. Yeah, I'm amused in a bad-girl kind of way. Yes, my diabolical plot is ten shades of wrongedy wrong-wrong and probably a tad bit illegal. But I must admit I kinda, sorta just went with a spark of an idea that wasn't at all normal, but seemed funny at the time.

The mildly-evil scene before me is comical as my honey walked around his car while staring daggers at four flat tires. The cost of which for me will be four closed-mouth cheek smooches for Skull tomorrow morning before school, but oh well.

Tommy rounded his car again, on the lookout for nails or glass or anything sharp he might of run over. Nothing. Zero. Nada. He found no evidence whatsoever. Skull simply, quietly, grinning like the Joker the whole time released all the air out of Tommy's tires. Oh my, however will the White Ranger get home?

Hehehehe...

Pulling from around the corner, I beep my horn twice, catching his attention. His glare bores into me as I pull up and roll down my driver's side window. I paste on my most worried look. "Tommy, is everything alright?"

His facial expression swore at me before he answered, "Did you do this?"

Pure as the driven snow, as innocent as baby laughter, I replied oh so sweetly, "Do what?"

"Let all the air out of my tires?"

"What?" I was appalled. "Of course not. I'd break a nail." Chin held high, bright smile, totally non-guilty stature. "Hey, how about you lock up your car and then I'll give you a ride home."

He looked at me very suspiciously. Tommy's no genius, but he wasn't born yesterday either. He knows deep down in some way I was involved and as he looks from his tires to me a couple of times, he almost smiles at my mild insanity even though he's still pissed. Good. "Maybe I'll just call my Dad and wait till he gets here with his automatic air pump."

Dammit, smart boyfriend interfering with my diabolical schemes! I lean out the window just a bit. "You could do that, I suppose. But isn't he working tonight?" Ha, I remember everything he forgets. He rubs his chin, half-grinning. Gotcha. "I've got this nice, soft empty passenger seat," I pat it for emphasis, "And I will gladly chaperone you home and even drive you back here in the morning to refill your tires?"

Tilting his head to one side, Tommy crossed his arms while eying me kinda sexy. "You seem very sure I don't have a nail or piece of glass stuck in any of my four tires," he declared, to which I shrugged, "How could that be?"

I stared right into his warm brown eyes. "Womens intuition." Then I winked. He snorted, shaking his head at the audacity I posses to pull something like this off.

Glancing back at his Jeep, he then turned back to me. "Please don't turn into creepy stalker chick? I don't need a teenage Fatal Attraction."

I give a mock look of being insulted, and then laugh. "I love you and I'm offering you a ride home, so get in." Tommy's thinking it over before I see resignation cross his face. Of course he could teleport home, but that wouldn't be half the fun and he knows it. A moment later he's slamming my car door and strapping in his seat belt. Mission accomplished!

Tommy turns to me. "I know you are involved in this somehow."

I half-pout. "But can you prove it?"

"That's not exactly a denial, Kim."

I shrug, pulling out of the Youth Center parking lot onto the street. "So how were your last two classes?"

His smirk tells me he knows I'm casually changing the subject, but he lets it go. For now. "James, that boy I told you about last week, his mom lost her job and she's worried he's going to have to drop my class cause she can't pay for it. She pulled me aside after class and told me."

I frowned, knowing all to well how tough it is for a single parent household to pay for extra curricular activities after school. My mom hasn't had a easy year of it either. "Sorry, honey. He's a good boy. I saw him helping Ernie stack boxes in the back room."

"Yeah, he's a great kid. His mom told me his grades have been improving ever since he started taking my class four months ago. She thinks the discipline and confidence that martial arts can give a person has started to translate into his school work. James is a really good kid, he just needed something to do after school other than playing video games all night."

"You're a great teacher. All your students look up to you and follow your lead."

"Thanks," he smiled my way. "James also said my girlfriend was hot."

"Oh, so he's got great taste in women too." Tommy cackled next to me, easing back in the seat, unaware I am taking the absolute longest way to get him home. Or maybe he does know and just doesn't care. Maybe he craves alone time with me as much as I do with him. "So what are you going to do about James?"

"I'm going to let him stay in my class," Tommy replied as if there were no other option. "I'm a senior in high school about to graduate. I'm not getting rich teaching my beginners martial arts classes anyway. If martial arts is helping James gain confidence and focus better on his school work then good for him. I'm not going to deny him that because of money. Times are hard for a lot of people, so its okay. He's not going anywhere."

See, when he says things like that I forget how young we are and just want to be his wife right now. Its a silly, teenage romantic notion, but he's such a good man and my heart belongs to him in a way I could have never imagined. I simply adore Tommy Oliver. "You're the sweetest man." He shrugs, not ever comfortable with compliments. His shy side still lingers on. "So what are you going to do without me this weekend when I'm out of town with my dad?"

"Hopefully have four fully operating tires."

Okay, that made me giggle. "Blah, blah, blah."

"Miss you, Beautiful," he responded in a soft tone. "I'm going to miss you. That's what I'll be doing."

Little tummy flutters and a faint blush later, I give a nod. "Good."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Yeah, I know how to tweak my boyfriend.

"Will you miss me?"

"In some small way, I suppose."

"... you do realize you are still in the dog house, right?" I nod, laughing with him as we drive down the highway.

"I always miss you when we're not together. I'm kinda, sort, hopelessly in love with you." We're peacefully quiet for a couple blocks, closing in on his home. I like the silence and don't think its a bad thing at all. Its just how we are sometimes. We're too young to love this deeply and we know it. We're naive that this will last forever, and yet hopeful cause really, how else are you supposed to love? The future will be whatever it will be, but I know for certain I want him in mine. He utterly owns my heart. "What are you thinking?"

"About how hot you were when you were doing your floor routine today."

"Ohhhh, I was hot, huh?" I teased him mercilessly.

"I'm dying to make love to you."

I gulped loudly. Its the absolute most bold thing he has ever said to me and I suddenly can't speak or breathe as my hands clutch the steering wheel so we don't die on the road. To vocally say it... Woo Hoo! But yeah, scary too. Big time scary. Especially with how bad I want that too. "Uhm..."

"But alas, you're still in the dog house," he fired back, grinning, easing the mood as well. "If only..."

Yeah, as if I wasn't in the dog house then I could have him. Realistically, if I wanted to have sex with Tommy right now I could. He wouldn't say no and I know he's got a condom in his wallet just like I have two in my purse. "When the time is right..."

"Exactly," he reminded me of what we had both agreed to. "I love you."

"I know." Pulling up in front of his house, I exhale a deep breath. "I love you too."

I'm not sure how the making out began, but somehow I'm doing my best impression of a Alien face hugger on his mouth, and we're just kissing like its about to become illegal. That's until a little pebble rattled against the passenger window, breaking our naughty teenage lip-lock. Our heads bow, grinning when we notice Mrs. Oliver standing on the porch giving us her best "I am so not ready to become a Grandmother" expression. Our teenage horniness must be floating in the air over the car.

Tommy's out the car first. "Hey mom. I got bad news. Four flat tires, but my car is fine. Its in the Youth Center parking lot. I wasn't driving when it happened, although I don't know exactly how it happened."

Jennifer Oliver gives a mild nod at best. "As long as you're alright, honey." When I come around the car to stand next to Tommy, her smile brightens. "Good evening, future daughter-in-law."

"Good evening future mother-in-law."

Tommy's quickly glancing back and forth between us, processing why his mom hasn't asked anything more about the car and seems so laid back about hearing what happened. Oh dear Tommy, I have a conspiracy concerning us. Mrs. Oliver was in on my little scheme, and instead of thinking I was nuts she revealed she once gently poisoned Mr. Oliver in college. Not anything deadly, but just enough to insure he needed a extra day out of class where she could take care of him.

If you want politically correct, don't look here. THIS BE THE LAND OF WICKED WOMAN AND HOW WE KEEP OUR MEN!

Ahem...

We chat a couple of minutes on the porch about our day, and Mrs. Oliver seems pleased we've gotten past our issues. With Tommy's back turned I silently mouth "Thank you," to her, and she gives me a air Hi-five. Jennifer leaves us alone to say goodbye as its getting late.

Tommy invades my personal space each step I take as I backtrack back to my car. "You, my dear, sweet, Pink Ranger, are evil and wicked."

"You just now figured that out?" I stand up to him with my full height... and still I'm barely at his chin. Stupid short genetics. "Am I still in the dog house?"

He rubs his chin and has the nerve to appear to be deeply considering it. I want to kick him in the shin, and then drag him in the backseat of my car and smooch him senseless. I'm so humorously bi-polar when it comes to him.

"Do you believe that I would ever cheat on you?"

His words snatch me out of my mental craziness into the here and now, seriousness written all over his face. I wince slightly, my head bowing. I shake my head, but the words to reply are still choked in my throat. Still, he deserves better than that. "Of course I don't, deep down. But... this sucks."

"I'm not your dad, and you're not your mom."

It makes sense in my head, but my hearts taken a beating over the course of their divorce. Again, he deserves better. "I believe in us. But I have my issues."

"I understand that," he explained while taking my hands in his. "Just judge me based on me. That's all I ask."

"I will and I'm sorry. I messed up." I bat my lashes just to tease him. "So do you think you can forgive your incredibly imperfect, yet somehow amazingly perfect girlfriend?"

"I accept your apology." Grinning as my heart beats again, he tugs me closer into his arms, curling his body around mine. "Did you really have to let the air out of my tires?"

"I just wanted some alone time with you."

"And that was your best idea?"

"I was on a sugar high. I blame that bag of Hersey's Kisses Ernie had on the counter." His laughter lived between us.

"And what about today's X-rated floor routine?"

"It wasn't at all X-rated," I defended with a faint blush. "And you loved it." He squeezed me tighter in his arms. "I knew it."

"And... what about wearing my color all day long?"

"What, the color white? You mean you have the copyrights rights to a actual color and no one else on Earth can wear it? How did you get such power, Tommy? Can I trademark the color pink?"

Leaning down to my ear, he practically growls, "If you were anywhere but in front of my house right now you'd get a spanking."

My eyes lift to his. "In your dreams."

"Every night," he replies before kissing me one last time, nipping my bottom lip at the end. My knees nearly buckle with how badly I want him. "You're out the doghouse, so be good from now on."

"Not on your life," I tease before he can kiss me again. I wave a little goodbye while climbing into my car, driving off into the night.

**(Tommy Oliver's P.O.V.)**  
**The Home of Kimberly Hart **

**Wednesday, March 4 1997 6:30 PM **

**Angel Grove, Ca**

Okay, time to find out what's up with my girl.

Slamming my Jeep's drivers side door, I'm at Kim's front door before I even think about it, taking her porch two steps at a time. After making up last night I expected my typically bubbly girlfriend to be back to her normal cheery self. Instead she was solemn when she told me she couldn't drive me back to the Youth Center to get my car and barely spoke a word to me in our first period class. When she left school after third period without telling anyone I knew something was wrong. Unfortunately I had two tests I couldn't miss and then two martial arts classes in the afternoon I had to teach after school.

My responsibilities being what they were, I couldn't get away. But I sorely considered dropping everything to make sure Kim was alright. I would have if it wasn't for Trini and Aisha both promising me they'd keep me informed if they learned anything. Unfortunately Kim wasn't answering the phone, so its my job to get to the bottom of this.

Thankfully Lord Dimwitt and his cronies have given us a day off so I can make sure my girl is alright. And I have a bad feeling she isn't.

Two quick rings of the doorbell and I can hear soft footsteps approach the door. Caroline Hart greets me with a bright smile so reminiscent of her daughter it almost startles me. Thank goodness she doesn't mind me stopping by unannounced. "Good evening Mrs. Hart."

"It's Ms. Johnson again, oh future-son-in-law," she teasingly reprimands me, while at the same time reminding me of her maiden name. I guess the Hart's long divorce is final. Its been such a tough couple years for her, but she's still so sweet. And I know she's been through a lot. "Come in."

I nod and then I do, standing aside as she shuts the door behind me. "I'm sorry for stopping by before calling."

"Its alright, dear. You're always welcome here. Don't give it a second thought."

Having earned her trust means a great deal to me. No, she still wont let me be in Kim's bedroom with the door shut, but that's understandable. "Is Kim alright? She wasn't herself today, so I was hoping to check on her. I know I could have called, but..."

Thankfully, Caroline knows how much I care for her daughter. But her good mood turns sour immediately. "Kim's dad was supposed to take her and her brother on a three day road trip this weekend." I nod, recalling how excited Kim's been about it. "But last night he called and asked for a rain-check, saying he needs to go out of town on business at the last minute. But I distinctly heard his new girlfriend in the background ask about the hotel they will be staying at, so apparently she's going with him." Sighing, Caroline continued, "To say Kim was disappointed would be an understatement. She didn't say a word to me for the rest of the night."

From what Kim told me, as well as the guys, her Dad used to be a fantastic father. She used to rave about him, but whatever happened in his life and marriage these last couple of years, he's changed in ways no one seems to understand. I don't care what he does from now on, but one way or another hurting Kim stops now! "Can I see her?"

"Of course, dear. I think talking to you will do her some good." Caroline motions towards her kitchen and the back door. "Kim's in the backyard, reading. She's brooding and that's just not my baby. But we've talked about her Dad so much..." shaking her head, she continues, "Pardon my French, but I'd like to strangle Jonathan's neck."

"Need a hand?"

Her smirk reminds me so much of her daughter. She kinda whispered, "I knew there was a reason I always liked you." I laugh as she walks away. "Go help our girl."

"I'll do my best."

"I know."

Walking through the kitchen, I open and exit the back door. My steps halt on the porch as my gaze finds Kim sitting quietly on the white-wood bench beneath a huge Oak tree. A paperback book sits on her lap, her legs comfortably crossed. I notice her eyes are shut as if she's in deep thought. She's just zoning out, a true sign of Kim-stress if I've ever seen it. She looks tired, and that tightens something in my gut. The very male side of me feels so protective of her right now, as I just want to ram my fist down her Dad's throat for hurting her. What in the hell is wrong with him?

I guess I just don't understand how a person can fundamentally change so drastically as a parent because his or her marriage ended. But that's a part of growing up, accepting that things can change and life isn't always fair, nor does it even make sense at times.

I can't stop staring at Kimberly. My Beautiful is tiny for lack of a better term, and I'm sure she'd want me to use one. But despite her petite size she is as tough as nails and the first person to help anyone that needs it. The social butterfly who can make friends with anyone and make everyone feel comfortable. Even a loner like me. She's clever and scrappy. One hell of a pilot, and as good a Ranger as there is. She's just a good, decent person and she deserves better than this.

But even as young as I am, I know life doesn't promise us a fairy tale. Just because you are a good person doesn't mean people won't treat you unfairly. I'm still haunted by the how, why, and who are my real birth parents and I know there are answers I may never get. But somewhere along the way while falling in love for the first time, I began to care for Kim more than myself. I honestly don't care if I ever get my birth answers, but I don't want anything to ever cause her pain. And when people treat her badly, there's a side of me... Zedd saw it... Zordon knows its there...

I could hurt people.

Badly.

I don't because I practice discipline and restraint. But I'm just as human as anybody else. Hurt someone I love and...

Enough. She needs me. That's all that matters.

Thankful for a balmy night breeze that chases away the humidity, I walk across the lawn, side-stepping a picnic table kinda lopsided due to Zack zany back-flipping off of it last week. My approach caught her notice as brown eyes lift and a tiny smile is my greeting. But no more as I casually take the seat beside her. I know her well enough to know that right now if I push, she'll push me away. So I sit there silently, patiently, thankful I've learned enough about women to get that they always decide when they are ready to open up. Until then, I wait.

Its nearly ten minutes later before she says her first words to me. "I'm mad at myself," is her declaration, softly, and I can hear the echo of tears in her voice. The faint stains on her face cause my heart to clench. She turns to me, resolve lighting her gaze. "I'm almost eighteen years old and next year I'm off to college. I'm going to be living on my own for the first time." She pauses, as if contemplating the changes to come in her life. "I've got my drivers license, and I intend to find a part-time job so I don't have to mooch off my Mom every single week." Her small hands balled into fists as she's nearly overcome with emotion. "I'm a adult now, Tommy. So why do I still let my Dad get to me? Why can't I stop caring about his crap? It's not like this is even the tenth time he's flaked out on me since he walked out on my Mom."

I follow her gaze to the grass, watching the wind gently sweep it back and forth. A failed marriage is agony for those going through it, and can be a separate personal hell for the children involved. Even those as old as Kim. "Did you try to call him?"

"Yeah, we talked a hour ago. He gave me his usual bullshit," she cursed, which she didn't ever do often. "There is no way he has to go out of town at the last minute for work this close to the weekend, and if he did he should have said he couldn't do it. Its not like we spend much time together as it is and with college around the corner we'll be using the phone more than ever. He should... he should want to spend time with me. Why doesn't he any more?"

The sadness overwhelms her as small hands cover her face when she cries. When I reach for her she moves away, standing to her feet in defiance of her feelings. She's not fighting me, she's fighting herself. She needs her space, so I give it to her. "I should be used to his lack of caring by now."

"No one should be used to their father not giving a damn about them."

"Mine doesn't," she noted barely above a whisper. "The only fool here is me. I keep expecting him to show me a shred of who he used to be," her voice broke at the end as a single tear descended her cheek. My heart broke at the sight. "I need to let it go. I know that. But I was looking forward to spending time with my dad and brother so much. We're all going in different directions in life and everything is changing so fast I can barely keep up. I just don't know him anymore. He used to be..."

"I wish people never changed or acted out of character, but that's life sometimes. But that doesn't make it your fault."

"I hate my Dad."

Sighing, I gaze into her warm brown eyes. "No you don't," I tell her, now on my feet. Her arms are crossed, her head bowed as I finally take her into my arms. She's not weak, only human. And sometimes we all need to be held when it feels like the world, or more importantly, our individual world is falling apart. "You're human, just like me. You're allowed to cry and be hurt and feel you've been treated unfairly. You have to let it out so that the bitterness doesn't build up inside you."

Against my shirt I hear her softly ask, "Why is he acting this way?"

My hand gently cups the back of her head, holding her to me as she cries into my shirt. I would die for her. Its a strange thought considering the moment, but it comes to mind nonetheless. "I wish I knew, but I don't. He changed and now, unfortunately, you have to live with it. But its his loss, not yours. And somewhere down the line he's going to regret not wanting to be a part of your life. You're certainly the best part of mine. I love you, Beautiful."

She's holding onto me, clutching me so tightly, and not saying a word. Just breathing quietly in my arms. If we could stay this way for the rest of our lives I'd be a happy man. I'm just so crazy about her it boggles my mind. If the guys could see me now. But if they knew love felt like this...

Lifting her face from my chest, I'm greeted with the most lovely of smiles. She considers me for a moment, and I'm almost bashful as I have to look away. "What?"

"You're kinda wonderful," she says.

I hope I'm not blushing. I need something to kick or punch. "Only kinda?"

"Definitely." She's awarding me her beaming smile and my shy side picks the wrong time to rear its head. "Okay." Well, I'm not super romantic guy with poetic words, so that's my best reply. She laughs at it. Not at me, but at how I'm just me. "What's going through that mind of yours?"

"I'm wondering if you're wearing pink briefs," she teases with a wild grin.

"Boxers."

"You're wearing pink boxers?"

"No, I wear boxers." Its news to her, and I can tell she just tucked that away in her little mental Rolodex. "Would it turn you on if I wore pink boxers?"

Yanking the collar of my shirt down, she breathed over my mouth, closing the distance. "Absolutely," and then she kissed me so passionately I'm almost woozy. Of course I give as good as I get, and its so damn good and she tastes so damn sweet... okay, she tastes like her beloved Orange Crush soda but still. Nothing has ever tasted better to me.

We release each other after a lingering, blissful kiss under the stars. Her smile's returned and I feel pretty good about my part in bringing it back. There is nothing in the world I cherish more than Kim, and so far I seem to be doing a good job at making sure she knows that. Our worlds are changing so much right now and in the near future. Our lives as Rangers will soon be over, and the real world of college, work, bills, and maintaining our relationship with begin. Its terrifying to be honest. More than all our Ranger adventures combined. But I'm looking forward to it all. Kim and I are gonna go for it and see where life takes us.

"I kissed Skull on the cheek four times this morning for letting the air out of your tires."

"You are so back in the dog house," I try not to smile and then can't help it cause my girl is kinda nuts. Her playful pout has me wanting to take her to the nearest bed and... hormones, go away. Not now. "Remember that blueberry pie you baked two weeks ago?"

She eyes me curiously. "Yeah."

"It was horrible. Actually, to say it tasted horrible is to disrespect something that actually tasted horrible. It tasted how I imaged Lord Zedd's foot does."

"But you ate two big slices at Zack's bar-b-que." She's laughing again, which is all I need.

"I had to be the good boyfriend. Rocky called it a weapon of mass destruction. Jason said it tasted like you baked it with chalk."

"Those bastards! I took a baking class and got a B+. How dare they..."

"Did you taste it?" Her head dips as she tries to hide a smirk.

"Moving right along," she artfully dances around the question. "Come here."

She leads me back to the bench, and then motions for me to sit. I comply, watching as she picks up her book, lays down on the bench with her head in my lap, and hands it to me. "So long as you're here to make me feel better, you can read to me."

Mother of God, the guy on the cover of this book looks like Conan the Barbarian if he were flamboyantly gay and on steroids. The title alone, "Seduction of a Princess," makes me cringe. But as I begin to flip through a couple of pages pass her marker I begin to notice that this book... whoa... uhm, wasn't expecting... sex - lots of hot, pirate kidnapping a princess and then making her fall in love with him hot sex all over the place and wow. Okay, I am blushing.

Kim, meanwhile, is giggling. Hysterically. "Did you think I only read Seventeen magazine?"

"Well, not exactly. But this..."

"Is hot. And you're going to read to your future lover some of the hotness in that book."

"No. No way!"

"Remember when you wore that pirate outfit for Halloween a few years ago?" I recall fighting a small army of monsters in a cemetery, but yeah. "Well... ever since then I kinda have a thing for pirates."

Leaning down, I relay, "I still have that outfit."

"Good boy. Now read."

So I did, page after incredibly detailed page of things I never thought I'd be able to say to Kim out loud, and the whole time she rested peacefully, interjecting little antidotes here and there. I'm so far out of my element I might as well be on Mars. Funny since I've actually been to Mars, but still. We're having a great time and the ills of the past few days are forgotten.

"Its nice to be out of the doghouse," Kim said while peering up at the stars.

"You should be reading to me, not then other way around."

"Tommy, dear," she began. "Everything you just read," she continued, "Every naughty scene," she finished in a breathy tone. "I want to do to you."

At that point I'd read to her every book ever written. I gulp. I blush. I think I need to move her head a little to the left cause, well... yeah, this is hard on me, pun intended. I'm just that undone and its hilarious as it is so damn hot. "I'm speechless."

"I love you." Now I'm breathless as she toys with my heart. "You're my hero."

"And you're mine."

Her little "Yay," is about the cutest thing I have ever heard. "Now get back to reading."

"You're so bossy."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm out the doghouse now, so it's cool."

I read to her for the next hour, and somewhere along the way she fell asleep. I sat there another thirty minutes before waking her up, just watching over her. Loving her. So thankful to have her in my life. And even though she kissed another man four times today, arranged for all my tires to be on a flat, danced sexy in front of my whole class and generally drove me crazy all day yesterday... I wouldn't change one thing about her.

Okay, the tires thing was kinda stalkerish, but I went through her underwear drawer once and enjoyed it. So yeah, she gets a pass.

**The End **

**Dedicated to Pyschochick32**


End file.
